I Told You
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Alex will pretty much do whatever Chris wants him to. SLASH!


**Story Title:** I Told You

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, peeps. They belong to TNA and themselves. Oh, and their beards, uh, that is, girlfriends.

**Warnings: **Slash

**A/N: **Alright, peeps. This story is dedicated to ; it's her fault that I even wrote this, lol. We were talking about various MMG related things (mostly how they give each other adorable looks and fuck me eyes, sometimes at the same time) and it came up how Shelley's an exhibitionist -which, btw, I totally believe; you don't even want to know the things my Shelley muse gets up to- and how he would probably do just about anything Sabin asked him to. And then I said something about how Shelley would let Sabin fuck him in the middle of the Impact zone, and then it escalated from there. So, here it is. I haven't written anything this smutty in forever, so if it sucks, it's not my fault.

**A/N2: **Sorry this took so long, hun. There was another incident involving the cat and more figurines. Half the roster's gonna be out from injuries this week, lol. Hope it's to your liking.

Chris stood in the doorway, watching Alex in the shower. When Alex grabbed the bar of soap and started soaping up his chest, Chris thought intensely about joining him but decided that what he had in mind was worth the wait.

"'Lex, meet me out by the ring." Chris yelled, turning to leave, a gleam in his eyes that Alex would have recognized. He didn't even bother waiting for answer before he walked out the door, he knew Alex would be there as soon as he was done.

"The ring? Why the hell would you wanna go there?" Alex yelled back, but when he didn't get answer he realized his partner must have left already. Rolling his eyes at Chris's impatience, he finished up, hurrying a little so he could find out what Chris wanted.

A few minutes later he walked into the ring area, looking for Chris. It was deserted right now; they were done filming the matches but they still had a couple promos to shoot with Max and Jeremy. He scowled when he remembered the way Jeremy kept trying to get Chris alone. It was starting to fucken aggravate him and pretty soon he was going to have to do something about it.

He rounded the far side of the ring and spotted Chris lounging against the side of the ring.

"Hey, what's up?" Alex asked, walking over to him. When Chris turned and looked at him, Alex almost whimpered at the look in his eyes.

"Get over here," Chris told him, growling when he hesitated. Alex hurried over, his dick already half hard and Chris hadn't even done anything yet. As soon as Alex was close enough, Chris grabbed him and shoved him against the ring, following with his body. He crowded Alex in, kissing him roughly, his tongue invading Alex's mouth before pulling back and biting Alex's lip hard enough that he tasted blood.

"Here, Chris?" Alex protested weakly, his breathing harsh. "There's people every where." Alex continued, his pupils blown with lust and his dick straining against his jeans. Chris smirked darkly, stripping Alex's shirt off. "Shut up, 'Lex. We both know you get off on it." "Well, yeah." Alex mumbled before Chris took his mouth again.

Alex moaned, fisting his hands in Chris's hair. Chris palmed Alex's dick through his pants, squeezing just hard enough to have Alex groaning and squirming. Chris pulled back and stared at Alex for a second before attacking his neck with biting kisses. Alex hissed out a breath, moving his hands to snake under Chris's shirt.

"Don't," Chris ordered, without moving his mouth away from Alex's neck and shoulder. Alex froze, his hands shaking a little. "Hands and knees, 'Lex. Now." When he hesitated long enough to undo the button on his jeans, Chris growled again, and bit Alex's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Alex whimpered, his eyes drifting closed. Chris moved away from Alex, ignoring Alex's disappointed groan at the loss of contact. He eyed the bruises and red marks that dotted Alex's neck and shoulders before going to the bite mark that had blood smeared all over it.

A slight noise distracted Chris for a second but he dismissed it after glancing over. "Now, Alex," Chris repeated, a dark and possessive edge to his voice. Alex opened his eyes and seeing the look on Chris's face, shuddered and then scrambled to do what Chris told him to.

"That's it," he murmured walking over and dropping to his knees in between Alex's out stretched legs. He ran a hand up the inside of Alex's thigh, smiling when he felt Alex's leg tremble.

When he wanted to, he could do slow and sweet with the best of them, but the truth was that neither him nor Alex liked it that way most of the time. Fast, rough and hard is usually what gets it done for them, and this is no exception.

Reaching around Alex's waist, Chris pulled down the zipper on his jeans, making sure to grind his dick against Alex's ass in the process. Alex moaned, pushing back against Chris, trying to urge him to go faster. Chris shoved him forward far enough so that he could yank Alex's pants down as far as he could. With the way Alex's legs were spread, it was only to the tops of his thighs but it was enough.

Chris pressed against Alex as leaned over, biting a line up his spine before going to whisper in his ear. "No lube tonight, 'Lex." Chris told him as he thrusted two fingers inside Alex. Alex cried out in pain, but Chris could hear the edge of pleasure under it and he pulled his fingers out briefly before roughly pushing them pack in, curling his fingers so he hit Alex's spot.

"Fuck," Alex whined, loving the burn of Chris working him dry almost as much as he loved the feel of Chris's fingers running over his prostate. Chris continued moving his fingers in and out, twisting them and hitting Alex's prostate on every pass. After a minute, he added another finger, moving faster now.

Alex whimpered, moving a hand to stroke himself; it felt too good, he couldn't take it any longer. Chris noticed what he was doing and pulled his fingers out and smacked Alex's ass. "No," Chris told him, his voice harsh. Alex groaned but put his hand back on the floor. Chris undid his jeans, pushing them down hurriedly, leaning over and biting Alex's ass. "Fuck me," Alex grated out, his hands curled into fists on the floor. "Please, Chris. I can't fucken take it any more."

Chris moved slightly, rubbing the pre-cum dripping from his tip over his dick, using it as make shift lube. He pulled Alex toward him, his fingers leaving bruises on Alex's hips. Chris waited another minute, knowing Alex would start begging again.

"Chris, please," Alex moaned desperately, pushing back against Chris. "I need -" Alex let out a low scream when Chris snapped his hips forward, burying himself balls deep inside Alex's heat. He paused a minute, almost as much for himself as for Alex. Alex was so tight, so hot that Chris needed a minute before he could move.

Chris reached his and grabbed a fistful of Alex's hair and yanked his head back. "I want you to fucken scream, 'Lex." Alex moaned and nodded, pushing back against Chris, letting the other man know he was ready. Chris let go of Alex's hair, pushing on his upper back, telling him to drop down. Alex moved, putting his weight on his forearms.

Chris pulled out and slammed back in, the new angle making sure he hit Alex's prostate every time. He moved one hand to Alex's shoulder, pulling him back against his thrusts; his other hand moving over Alex's hip to grab his dick, tightening his grip until he could hear Alex cry out.

In between Chris's hand and his cock hitting his spot on every thrust, it only took minutes before Alex was yelling; mostly curses and Chris's name, once he was this far gone Alex was never very coherent. Minutes after that Alex started coming undone, yelling Chris's name as he came all over Chris's hand and the floor. The feel of Alex's walls tightening around him was enough to send him over the edge, filling Alex with his cum, marking him as his.

Alex stayed on his knees, his face on the floor trying to catch his breath. He could feel Chris pull out of gently, kissing his back when he winced. Alex tried to get enough energy to move, but he couldn't do it. Chris was still behind him, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

"I told you," Chris said, and Alex stilled; he's never heard Chris talk to him like that. His voice his cold, his tone emotionless, the words spit out as if they tasted bad. "I have what I want, what I need. Why would I even look at anyone else?"

Alex opened his eyes and sat up, automatically leaning back on his heels. He winced at the movement, pressing a hand to his lower back. Chris pushed his hand out of the way, rubbing the sore muscle; keeping his eyes focused past Alex and slightly to the left. Alex followed his gaze and his mouth dropped open when he saw Jeremy standing there, looking shell shocked and his face bright red.

Alex quickly put two and two together as Chris stood up, fixing his pants and holding out a hand to help him to his feet. Alex waited until after he straightened out his pants and they turned to go before saying anything to Chris.

"You set that up, didn't you?" Chris smiled and shrugged. "He wouldn't take no for an answer, and when I told him we were together he didn't believe me. So, I decided showing him would be the quickest way to get him off my ass." Chris explained, acting as if he hadn't just fucked his boyfriend in front of another guy.

Alex wished for a brief second that he could get pissed, but Chris knew him too well. The fact that Chris had just fucked him in front of someone else to prove who he belonged to was just the kind of thing he liked. It was the kind of thing he had fantasies about.

"Don't think this means you can do it whenever you want." Alex told him as they walked back to the dressing room, Alex walking a little slower then normal.

Chris smirked, but didn't say anything. They both knew Alex would let Chris do whatever the hell he wanted to do to him, and neither one of them would have it any other way.


End file.
